deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Jr. VS Jet The Hawk
Bowser Jr. VS Jet is a fan-fiction Death Battle created by Chompy-King. The episode was posted on Screwattack's '''YouTube channel '''December 7th, 2015. Description A great big battle between the future King of the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser Jr, and the show-off speedy racer bird, Jet, of Sonic's World. Interlude Wizard: I don't know about you, Boomstick, but I always love those speedy characters in video-games, who are always running around or flying on hover boards and stuff... Boomstick: Yeah, like Tails! Wizard: Sorta. Today we bring you two secondary characters of 2 very different video games, Jet, from Sonic The Hedgehog... Boomstick: And Bowser Jr, the future Koopa King from Super Mario Bros. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wizard: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Jet Wizard: An amazingly skilled racer and an even bigger show-off, Jet The Hawk loves to race on his jet board, and is always trying to be faster than Sonic. Boomstick: And he also is part of a raising crew called the Babylon Rouges, that consists of him, a big strong one named Storm who has a temper, and a stuck-up proper one named Wave, who thinks everyone is lower than her. Wizard: The sure can be annoying with his "I'm so perfect," cocky, attitude. But I have a feeling his speedy powers and hover board skills might help him stop Bowser Jr. Jet: Where's The Competition? Background: * Age: 14 * Height: 3 feet and 3 inches. * Weight: 35 kilograms * Occupation: Racer * Powerful kick. * Ability of flight. * Can summon tornadoes with his Bashosen. * Leader of the Babylon Rouges. Wizard: Yes, Jet sure is a speedy and powerful creature. With his speedy abilities, he might just be able to defeat Bowser Jr. Boomstick: Yeah, speaking of Bowser Jr, let's go to his section! Bowser Jr. Wizard: The future King of The Koopas, Bowser Jr is one tough opponent, possibly even stronger than his own father, Bowser, when it comes to his clown car. Boomstick: Yeah! Bowser Jr is total OP in Smash 4! Wizard: Yes, Bowser Jr sure is intense, and his aggression could either disadvantage or advantage him in a Death Battle. Bowser Jr: Grin and bear it. If that don't work, grin and crush it. Background: * Age: Around 5-10 * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Prince * Clown car makes him very powerful. * Can breath fire. * Can fly very fast in his clown cart. * Very smart Wizard: Bowser Jr has grown up to be a very tough opponent. His clown car will make him very difficult for Jet. Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: What are we waiting for? Time for a Death Battle! Death Battle! Bowser Jr enters a room in The Koopa Castle, riding in the clown car. He is looking for a wrench to screw in a loose bolt on his Clown Car. He finds the wrench, but then Jet burst through a wall on his hover board. The two glare at each other, and prepare their vehicles for battle. FIGHT! ''' Bowser Jr throws the wrench at Jet. Jet gets hit in the head hard and is dizzy. Bowser Jr laughs, but Jet quickly recovers. He dashes at Bowser Jr and strikes his clown car hard with his board. Bowser Jr is knocked back pretty far, but returns the favor by blasting Jet with a fireball, which turns out to be very effective. Jet takes a heavy blow with the fire ball, but uses his skill to quickly dodge the other fireballs Jr blasts. Bowser Jr then pounces at Jet, and makes his clown car lick him. Jet is stunned, and Jr takes this opportunity to bomb Jet with a Bob-Bomb, and send Jet and his board tumbling to the ground. Jet hits the ground hard. Bowser Jr then starts attacking him with claws and fire, but this attack is not long lived, once Jet uses his Bashosen to create a tornado to blow Jr off of him. Jet then takes this opportunity to kick the clown car hard with his boots, so hard that Jr starts bouncing off the walls. But this has an upside for Jr, because he slams right into Jet, and causes him to go flying into the air. Before Jet even touches the ground, Bowser Jr continues to be relentless. He wildly scratches and strikes him, until Jet delivers a mid air drop kick that causes Bowser Jr to be stunned. Jet then reclaims his board, and mounts it. He mockingly flies out of BJ's reach, trash talking him, until Bowser Jr catches him off guard, and grabs the board. Bowser Jr's clown car then repeatably punches the unlucky racer, and then delivers a powerful fireball blast as a finisher. Jet falls, and then Bowser Jr throws the board at Jet's head, not only breaking the board in two, but stunning Jet, and making him dizzy. To finish it off, Bowser Jr launches two Bullet Bills at Jet. They explode on impact, and once the rubble and smoke of the explosion clears, all that is left is Jet's broken board, on fire and shattered to pieces, as well as a few scorched feathers. Bowser Jr triumphantly laughs, and beats his chest. Bowser Jr: Well, that sure showed that bird man creep whose boss! '''K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: Holy mother of Bowser Jr! That finisher was off the chain! Wizard: Though Jet was speedy and physical stronger than Bowser Jr, Bowser Jr's clown car was certainly stronger, and his fire gave him a big advantage. Boomstick: Well, he certainly blew Jet's mind! And everything else... Wizard: The winner is Bowser Jr. Next Battle Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Wizard: The master of the Falcon Punch vs The forgotten creep of the Mushroom Kingdom - It's Captain Falcon VS Waluigi Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Chompy-King Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015